My NCIS Episodes
by Shine.Bright.Shine.Far
Summary: The NCIS team has a new member to the team. Will she be a good or will she just mess up? How does she know Gibbs? And Ducky? Whats going on with her and McGee? Find out & Read it! (I'm not really good at summary's, sorry!) The pairs will end up being McGee/OC, And Maybe Abby/OC, and Tony/Ziva but I'm not sure about those two it will defiantly be McGee/OC. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Episode 1 part 1

**Hello! I am SO excited to start this story! I absolutely LOVE the show and I really wanted to right a story based on it, now finally I am! I really hope you will enjoy this! **

**Sadly I do not own NCIS but I do own my character! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm going to be late! Gibbs told me to be there at 7:30, no later! Where is it! I left it right here! I made sure I put them where I would find them! Ugh I'm going to be late! It's already 7:00 it will take me at least 15 minutes to get there! _Natasha was running around the house trying to find her other high heel.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Her mother asked looking worried.

"I'm going to be late and I can't find my other high heel!"

"Which ones are you looking for? I saw Kayla with your black ones last night."

"Those are the ones!" Natasha started running up the stairs to her little sisters bedroom. When she ran in Kayla was sitting up in her bed with her baby doll on her lap. She saw her high heel lying on the floor by her TV stand, she ran over to it and grabbed it then she ran over to Kayla and kissed her on the forehead and said bye.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she threw her high heels on and started running out the door until she heard someone behind her yell, "WAIT!" Madison, her other sister ran over to her and handed her, her car keys and a piece of toast. She knelt down so she was face to face with the 10 year old , she gave her the best hug she could, with her bag in one hand and a piece of toast and keys in the other.

"Bye sissy! Love you."

"Bye Madie, I'll see you later." With that said she stood up and ran to the garage, before she could get in the car Madie yelled, "GOOD LUCK!" Natasha smiled and got into her bullet prof white Mazda rx8. She turned the ratio on and looked at the time, _7:15, I should just make it. _

* * *

As the team walked into the bullpen they saw Gibbs taking everything on his desk and putting them into boxes. They looked to each other, then back to Gibbs.

"What is he doing?" Tony whispered, or he thought he whispered.

"I'm moving into the empty office down the hall." Gibbs answered looking up from what he was doing.

"Why, Boss?" Tony asked sitting at his desk, "Wait. Are we getting a new member to the team?" Gibbs didn't answer him, he just stood up and grabbed one of the two boxes on the floor and walked to the office.

"We can't be getting a new member, right?" Tony asked looking at Ziva and McGee.

"It looks like we are." Ziva answered.

Tony jumped out of his seat and walked to the middle of the bullpen, "Or…What if Gibbs got fired! He lied to us!"

Gibbs walked up to Tony without him knowing, he slapped him upside the head. "I was not fired, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss." Tony walked back to his desk and sat down. "So, what's his name?"

"Her." Gibbs corrected him as he grabbed the last box and walked to the office.

"Oh." Tony looked around, and then looked at McGee, "You've been awfully quiet, McProbie."

"Yes, you have. Is everything alright?" Ziva added, aslo looking at McGee.

" I'm fine. Didn't get that much sleep last night. The upstairs Nabors were fighting…again." Mcgee said going back to his paper work from last week's case."

It was quiet for a while, no one new what to say so they just did paper work until the _**Ping **_from the elevator pulled them out of there work, they turned to see who it was and was surprised to see a beautiful women standing there she looked no more than 28 years old. She is wearing a blue dress suit, a skirt not pants. She has tanned skin and her long brown hair is curled, she wears a little mascara and lip gloss but she doesn't need it she would look beautiful either way. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. She has a small waist and she is about 5'4, 5'7 with her high heels. She seemed a little nervous when she spoke, "Uh, Is Gibbs here?"

Ziva was the first one to recover she smiled and nodded, "He is in the first office down the hall."

The woman smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you." She turned to the hallway that Ziva pointed to and walked to the office, she knocked on the door and walked it.

"Is she our new team mate?" Tony asked, coming back to reality.

"I believe it is, Tony." Ziva answered.

"How am I going to work with her sitting across from me?" McGee said tuned away from the hallway. Ziva let out a small chuckle, "You'll live."

* * *

"Hi, Gibbs."

"Hello, Natasha. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Yes, it has been. A little better. I took it the hardest when, you know. When he died."

"That's understandable. How are your mother and sister?"

"Sisters." She corrected him. "They are fine." She saw the looked on Gibbs face and she smile.

"Mom adopted her while we were in Virginia. She's 1 years old, her name is Kayla. Madison is 10 now. "

"Yes. And your what? 28 already?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"Yes."

"I'm happy you decided to work her. Everyone will love you. I've missed you, Natasha."

"I've missed you to, Jethro."

"Well, lets go get you settled into your desk, then we can introduce you to everyone. Oh, and Ducky is here today, he's missed you as much as I have." Gibbs said smiling and pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back.

* * *

**Well, that's the fist chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked really hard on it! And I am REALLY proud of myself! It's kind of short. I promise I will update soon! Oh, BTW I was planning on making episodes! So this will be the FIRST one, there will be more after I finish this one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review! **

**Bye! (:**


	2. Part 2

**Hello, again! I was so excited about this story I couldn't wait! I had to write more! I am pretty proud of myself for updating this soon! Well I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own anything but my character and her family (Minus Ducky). **

**I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs and Natasha were getting everything set up into her desk. While McGee, Tony, and Ziva watched. Natasha stopped putting her things in the desk and turned to Gibbs, "This desk, I-it use to be my, you know. It was his desk."

Gibbs gave a sad smile and nodded, "Yes, it was. And now it is yours."

"Yeah." Natasha walked around the desk and was standing in the middle of the bullpen. She was just looking around when a flashback came to her mind, _There was a man sitting at a desk, and across from that desk sat Gibbs. __**Ping **__the elevator door opened and a little girl ran off, she ran right to the man sitting at the desk yelling, "Daddy, Daddy." The man walked around the desk and picked up the little girl, he tossed her into the air then caught her in his arms smiling, "Hello, Princess". _Natasha looked down and smiled sadly to herself.

Gibbs came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed there were three people standing out front if her, she received them as the people she saw when she came in. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked taking a step closer to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Natasha said smiling.

"Well, then." Gibbs said walking around Natasha so he was facing all of them, "This is Agent Natasha Murray." He gestured to Ziva, "This is Agent Ziva David." He turned to Tony, "Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Then he looked at McGee, "And Agent Timothy McGee. Abby is down in the lab, and Ducky and Palmer are at autopsy. You will meet them later."

Natasha shook there hands and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, if you need anything I will be in my office." Gibbs said walking out of the bullpen.

The team sat back down at their desks. No one said anything for a while, they just sat looking at each other. "So, what now?" Natasha asked looking at McGee. McGee was about to answer but Tony beat him to it, "We just sit here until we get another case." McGee stood up and looked at Natasha, "Lets go." Natasha looked confused but stood up, "Where are we going?" McGee smiled, "We're going to see Abby. Then Ducky, and Palmer." McGee hesitated, "If you want." Natasha smiled, "Let's go!" She started walking to the lab then turned to McGee, "Are you coming?" McGee looked confused for a minute then shook it off, "Yeah, let's go."

After they left the bullpen Tony turned to Ziva, "How does she know were the lab is?" Ziva shook her head, "I don't know. Did you see what Gibbs did? He put his hand on her shoulder." Tony looked towards the office Gibbs is in, "And he smiled at her. I don't think they are telling us everything." Ziva just shrugged and went back to work. Tony on the other hand didn't let it go so easily, _they knew each other before she came her, but how? Maybe they will tell us later. No. They probably want just tell us. I'll ask about it later, right now I need to finish my paper work._

* * *

As soon as they walked into the lab they were welcomed by a loud blast of music. McGee walked over to the radio and motioned for Natasha to follow. He turned it down and as soon as he did Abby turned around, "Hey!" Then she relived it was McGee, and someone was with him.

"Abby, This is Agent Natasha Murray. She is the new member of the team." He turned to Natasha, "Tasha, That's Abby Sciuto. She is our Forensic Specialist." Abby ran over to Natasha and gave her a hug, "Welcome to the team!" Natasha was shocked at first, and then she smiled and hugged Abby back. McGee smiled at the scene that was happening. They let go and Abby sat back down on the stool facing her, "What do you specialize in?"

Natasha was about to answer but she was cut of by Gibbs, walking into the room, "Oh, I see you to have already met. Abby, Natasha has a master's degree in Computer Science, so she will be helping you out a little bit. She will also be helping the team on the field; she has a master's degree in Languages and Criminal Justice."

Abby looked from Gibbs to Natasha, "How many languages do you know?" Natasha turned to Abby, "Latin, French, German, Portuguese, Sign Language, and Russian." Abby had a huge grin, "That is so cool!"

McGee turned to Gibbs, "Boss, we are going to autopsy to introduce Natasha to Duck and Palmer." Gibbs was already half way out the door, "Don't forget to finish the paper work from the last case." McGee and Natasha started walking to the door when they heard Abby Say, "See you later!" Natasha turned around and waved, "Bye!"

When they walked into autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were standing by one of the tables talking. When they heard the doors open they turned to see who it was. "Natasha, you're here! Gibbs told me you would be coming!" Ducky said walking over to Natasha and McGee. Natasha smiled and hugged Ducky, "I missed you! How have you been?" Ducky pulled away, "I missed you to, dear. I've been good. How have you been?" Natasha jumped up on to the table, "Getting better."

McGee looked between the two of them, "You already know each other?" Natasha looked down then up at McGee, "I didn't want anyone to find out yet because I don't want any of you to think that I only got this job because of my connection to Ducky, and Gibbs…. But yes. Ducky is my mother's brother. And Gibbs was my Fathers best friend before…"She looked down at her feet again, "Before he died." No one said anything for a while. Finally McGee broke the silence, "I'm sorry I said anything about it. And you shouldn't of worried about any of us thinking any different of you because of that. We wont, none of us will."

Natasha jumped off of the table and gave McGee a quick hug, "Thank you." McGee smiled and nodded. Natasha turned around and looked at Palmer, "Hi. I'm-" She was cut off by McGee, "This is Agent Natasha Murray. She is the new member of our team. Tasha, That is Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer." Palmer stuck his hand out for her to shack it, "It's nice to meet you." Natasha shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you also."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I really like how this story is coming out so far! I know I don't have any reviews yet, but that's okay. I just want to know what you thing about this story. Any-who I hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please review! **

**Bye! (:**


	3. Part 3

**Hello! I might update more than one chapter a week or I'll just put two chapters in one! I'm still not sure yet! I promise it will get more exciting, probably in the next chapter maybe at the end of this one. Again I'm still not sure. Any-who I hope you enjoy! **

**I still don't own anything, I probably never will. :(**

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

McGee turned to Ducky, "Well, I have paper work to do from the last case. I have to go back up stairs." Then he turned to Natasha, "You can stay down here if you want or you can come but up." Natasha smiled and said, "I think I'll go back up stairs." She turned to Palmer and Ducky, "It was nice seeing you again, Uncle Ducky. And it was nice meeting you Mr. Palmer." With that said McGee and Natasha made their way to the bullpen.

When they got there they sat down at their desk, McGee began to work again while Natasha just sat there. Finally Ziva looked up from her work is seemed like she was going to say something but before she could say anything Gibbs walked into the room. He walked over to Natasha's desk and placed her ID, Badge, and gun on her desk, "Welcome to the team." Natasha looked up with a huge smile, "Thank you!" By now the other three agents in the room were looking at them with smiles of their own, "Congratulations!" They said together.

Natasha looked at them, smiling, "Thank you!" Gibbs looked at her again, "Today's been slow. We don't have any cases and you already meet everyone so there isn't really anything you can do right now." Natasha looked at her computer time, _12:03 already. _She looked at her team mates; they were all still looking at her. "I'm going to go get some lunch. Do any of you want anything?" Ziva stood up,"I'll go with you, I need to get out." Natasha nodded, and looked at the other two agents. "I'll get a steak and cheese." DiNozzo said looking back at his work. "I'll get the same thing." McGee also said. Natasha nodded and turned to Gibbs, "Do you want anything?" Gibbs shook his head, "just a coffee." Natasha and Ziva nodded and turned to the elevators.

When they were inside and the doors were closed Ziva turned to Natasha, "What's up with you and Gibbs?" Natasha turned to her with a confused look, "What do you mean?" "I mean, did you already know him when you come here?" Natasha looked down, "I knew I would have to tell everyone. I use to live here in D.C. I mean. My father was a NCIS agent, when I was 19 he went undercover and got shot, he died in the hospital. Gibbs and my father was best friend, that's how I know him. And Ducky is my moms brother." Ziva looked sorry, "I'm sorry I brought it up." Natasha looked up with a smile, "its fine." A second later the doors opened and they walked out, "So. Um,Where are we going?" Ziva laughed, "There's a deli down the road."

When they go there, they got thei sandwiches and Gibbs coffee and left.

* * *

DiNozzo stood up and walked over to McGee's desk, "You like her." McGee looked up at DiNozzo, "What?" DiNozzo shook his head, "Come on you can tell me." McGee went back to his work, "DiNozzo I just meet her."

DiNozzo went back to his desk, "Okay, okay. But you have to think she is pretty." McGee sighed and looked up at DiNozzo, "Yes, She is very pretty." Just as DiNozzo was about to reply they heard the _ping _of the elevator, Ziva and Natasha walked off.

Ziva walked over to DiNozzo and handed him his sandwich, then went to her desk and started eating. Natasha walked over to McGee and gave him his sandwich. McGee looked up, "Thank you." Natasha nodded, "Your welcome."

She put her food on her desk and walked to Gibbs office with his coffee.

* * *

She walked over to his desk and put the coffee down, "Here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" She replied smiling. Natasha turned around, "I'll go eat now." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, "If you need anything you know where to find me." As she closed the door Gibbs heard her say, "Of course."

* * *

Natasha sat at her desk and began eating her meatball sub. Her phone started vibrating, _Mom? Why is she calling me? _She stood up and walked to the other side of the stairs before she pressed talk, "What's up?"

"Hi Sweetie, how's work?"

"Mom, is there a reason you called me?"

Her mother chuckled, "Of course, I want you to ask your team and ducky to come over to dinner."

Natasha signed, "I'll talk to you later, bye." With that she hung up and went back to her desk.

"Is everything okay?" McGee asked looking at her. Natasha smiled at him, "Yes, everything is fine." She paused, her smiling fading a little, "Just my mother getting into everything, as usual."

"And what is it that Kisa is getting into this time?" Gibbs asked, startling Natasha. Natasha's smile returned, "You know how she is. She wants me to invite all of you for dinner. If you can't go, its fine."

"I will be there. I'll go inform Ducky and Abby."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Yes, I will also be there." Ziva said, smiling.

"So will I." McGee and DiNozzo said together.

* * *

**I had writers block! I was stuck. This just came to me, I know it's not that good but I promise they will get better as I write more! This is only my third story! I am sorry it kind of sucked, please forgive me! I am sorry! I'm also SO sorry that this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer!**

**Please review!**

**Bye! (; **


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! This is not a chapter! I am so sorry. But I have just been so busy with school, and family problems I haven't had anytime to update! I just need to focus on my schoolwork and my family and friends right now so none of my stories will be updated for a while. Again I am SO sorry! I might not update until break or even until summer. I sorry!

I hope everyone has a good day!

Bye.


	5. Authors Note! (I'm back!)

Hi everyone! This is not a chapter! I finally have time to update! Yay! So I will be updating once a week! I'm very excited to be back! I apologies if my working skills are a little off…I haven't really written in a while! I promise they will get better!

I hope you enjoy! And have a good day!

Bye, Loves! :D


	6. Part 4

**Hello! Ohmyword! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I will be updating a lot more! Summer is almost here and school is almost done! I'm sosoososososo excited! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! **

**Oh and one more this! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'm thinking about maybe making this a Tony/OC instead of a McGee/OC and I would put McGee with either Ziva or Abby. I'm not sure yet I was just thinking about it! Please tell me what you think I should do! It would help a lot! And I would be able to update a lot more!**

**Sorry for the long note!**

**I still don't own anything except my character! **

**Enjoy! :D **

"Why are you changing into the dress?" Natasha turned towards her bedroom door to see Madison standing there. Her long blonde hair was pulled in two pigtails.

Natasha smiled, "Madie, do you remember me and mom talking about someone named Gibbs or Jethro?"

Madie looked to the ground thinking, "I think so. Was he daddy's friend?"

"Yes." Natasha sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her for Madie, "Come here." Once Madie was sitting Natasha started talking about, "Gibbs will be coming here for dinner tonight. His team - Which is now my team too – will also be coming for dinner."

Madie jumped up when she heard this, "I need to put a dress on to!" Natasha laughed as she watched Madie run out of the room.

Natasha stood up and looked at herself in her full length mirror to examine her dress. It was a strapless and blue with pink flowers, and a belt around the waist. _Not to fancy,_ She sighed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She turned around startled, "Mom! You scared me!" Her mother chuckled, "Sorry, Love. But really what's wrong?"

Natasha looked down, "Nothing…I just miss him. Dad I mean." Her mother hugged her, "We all do." After a couple minutes she pulled away, "Finish getting ready. They should be here soon." With that her mom walked out the door. Her mom was just wearing a normal blue dress.

Once her mom was gone she put on her flats and walked out the room. She went into Kayla's room to see if she was ready, "Hey, baby." Kayla giggled and waddled over to Natasha. She smiles as she noticed Kayla was wearing a light pink dress with white flowers. "Don't you look beautiful!" Natasha said as she picked Kayla up.

Natasha walked down the stairs and noticed Madison was also wearing a pretty dress. It was a light purple. "You look gorgeous, Mads." Madie giggled, "Thank you! You do to, as usual."

Tasha set Kayla down in the living room with a couple toys. She walked into the kitchen, "Do you need help with anything, mom?" Her mother turned to her with a smile, "No thank you. The table is already set and the food should be done by the time everyone gets here." Just she said that the door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Madison yelled running to the door.

Madison opened the door to three men standing there with one girl. The girl was wearing a red dress while the guys were wearing usual day cloths.

Madison let them in, "Hi! I'm Madie! I'm Tasha sister!"

"Hi, Madie" They all said together. Madie smiled, "Follow me! I'll show you were the living room is! The foods not done yet." They followed her to the living room and took seats on the couch.

"That's Kayla! She our other sister." Just then Natasha and her mother walked into the room. "Hello! I'm Natasha mother! You can call me Kisa." The three angents stood up to shake her hand and introduce their selves.

Gibbs stood up last, "How have you been, Kisa?" Kisa looked at Gibbs and smiled sadly, "Getting better. I'm glad to be back. It was just so hard to be in this house with out him. I had to leave." Gibbs nodded, "It's understandable. I'm glad you're doing better." Without realizing it Kisa walked up to Gibbs and hugged him. And to everyone's surprised he hugged her back.

They pulled away a couple minutes later when they heard the tier signaling that dinner was done. Natasha was the first to speak, "Well...the foods done." Her mother smiled, "Right. Lets go eat." She picked Kayla up and walked to the kitchen, with Gibbs and Madison right behind her.

Natasha turned to her teammates, "Thank you for coming. I don't think I would of heard the end of it if you didn't show up."

Ziva smiles back, "No need to thank us. Thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah. Its our pleasure." Tony added.

McGee walked forward, "We're happy to come. If we didn't we would of just sat home alone."

Tony spoke up again, "Oh and something came up at the office. Abby, Jimmy, nor Ducky will be able to make it. They wanted me to tell you they apologize an they would make it up to you."

Natasha laughed, "Thanks. Lets go." Natasha started walking into the kitchen. The food was already on the table. Kayla was in her high chair, her mom was next to her at the head of the table, Gibbs was at the other head, Madie was next to Kayla which left four seats open. Natasha sat in the middle of Madie and Gibbs, McGee sat across from her, With Tony next to him, and Ziva in the middle of Tony and Kisa.

Through out the whole dinner they laughed and talked about different things that has happened to them, when Tony brought up the subject about Natasha father, "Where is your father?"

Natasha had to take a sip of her water because she was shocked, "H-he… Uh.. He died undercover 9 years ago."

The whole table was quiet. No-one new what to say. Natasha broke the silence by pushing her chair out and running out the front door.

**Thank you for reading! **

**So I wont be able to write the next chapter without your help. I need to know whether Tony or McGee should go after her. I'm thinking about changing this into a Tony/OC! But I want to know what you think! Please let me know! Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review! **

**Bye! :D **


End file.
